Rally of Deamons: Chemical X Tournament 001
by devilhunter37
Summary: Soul Lysythe Ice has a tournament already out. This however will be very different from hers but be along the same idea. The difference is this will be story oriented, not battle oriented. Read to find out more.


Rally of Deamons: Chemical X Tournament 001  
  
A man in his early forties stared ahead blankly ahead as the TV in front of him showed the recent decline in Chemical X availibility. Being an unstable substance, it was difficult to come by anyway. But, within the past twenty years over a thousand gallons of it had been used up. For what reason? Well, for the same reason he had.....  
  
"Professor!!!!!"  
  
The Professor turned slowly as a young blonde haired girl ran into the room holding the top of her head. Another girl followed quickly, her hair was a birlliant shade of black and her green eyes were filled with guilt and worry. The Professor rose slowly and smiled at the girls. The blonde haired one sniffled as she looked up at him. He patted her head and walked out of the room slowly making his way to a doorway that led to an underground lab. Both girls stared in disbelief. Normally, the fight would have been resolved quickly. But something had the Professor's mind. A simple phrase from the TV reporter was all it took to make both girls realize what was bothering him.  
  
"The amount of super human children is rising with each passing month. So far, over 200 accounts of Chemical X Beings have been recorded. Another 300 is expected by the end of this year....."  
  
"They're worried we'll take over."  
  
Both girls turned to see a young man about their age leaning against the wall. His dark brown hair hung slightly forward but was cut short. His deep brown eyes were half closed and fixed on the wooden floor. The raven haired girl took a step forward and spoke to him.  
  
"But what could we possibly do about it? Ever since the formula for our creation was released to the world scientists everywhere gave it a shot. And now, they're trying to engineer even more powerful versions of us. It's insane!"  
  
He turned and stared for a moment before turning back to the floor.  
  
"They can never outdue the original of anything. There's always something about the first time that makes it indestructible. Like a memory no one can forget."  
  
"That's not true. You came after us and have always been stronger."  
  
"Against one of you. Against all three of you, I am powerless."  
  
A third girl appeared at the top of the stairs and spoke down to them.  
  
"You know, we could always find out just how strong all of these 'copies' are."  
  
All eyes turned to her as she walked down the stairs slowly. Her long auburn hair swayed slightly as she made her way down the staircase. She stopped at the base and turned to them all and smiled. The young man stared at her before speaking.  
  
"Just how do we get them all in one place? Hold a bake sale?"  
  
"Not quite, more like a tournament."  
  
The others stared at her blankly. The idea took a long time to totally settle in for everyone. But when it finally did, the expressions on their faces changed. The black haired girl smiled.  
  
"Those copycats aren't going to know what hit them."  
  
"I'll get the media's attention to the matter and ask the Mayor to help us set it up. We'll hold it in the outskirts of Townsville. In a month or two I'm sure they can convert a small section into some type of fighting arena."  
  
Everyone turned to see the Professor standing in the doorway to the lab. He smiled warmly at them all.  
  
"I heard the conversation, and I personally think it's a good idea. Maybe if you all manage to win in the Tournament we can put an end to this research on super human's."  
  
The auburn haired girl smiled, her bright red eyes sparkling slightly.  
  
"So it's decided. Now we just need a name for this event."  
  
The young man reached into his shirt and pulled out a small embled on the end of a chain. He rubbed his finger across it causing it to shine slightly. He couldn't help but smile as he recalled the actual origin of Chemical X. He spoke softly, as if only to be heard by himself.  
  
"We'll name it, Rally of Deamons."  
  
  
  
Okay here's the deal. I know there is already a tounament out that's being written by Soul Lysythe Ice. And, It's a good one. However, for myself and probably a few others, It's not story oriented enough to keep my attention. So, I decided to write my own. IN NO WAY am I taking credit for the idea of starting a tournament. And IN NO WAY am I trying to copy her. In all respects to her story you shouldn't even read this. But, I am going to write it anyway. If you wish to enter in this tournament please e-mail me at KingRay151@aol.com. Make the subject: Rally Of Deamons Tournament or just Tournament if you're lazy. Please note, I will only accept characters through e-mail (That way we can avoid a hundred reviews of "please please add my character please please!!!!"). Reviews should be used to tell me how I'm doing so far. Here is the bio chart you should fill out in order for your character to be added.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Character Application Form:  
  
Name: (This isn't too difficult I hope.)  
  
Sex: (Male or Female People, it's not hard.)  
  
Age: (Please note the girls and Ray are only 17, so try to make your character between the ages of 15 and 19. Any characters that are 20 and older or 14 and younger will not be added.)  
  
Full Bio: (Include Background, as much as possible please. And if you can, a little about how the character acts.)  
  
Description: (A full description. Include everything from prefered clothing styles, typical mood, what will be worn in the tournament, hair color, eye color, height, and muscle density {how muscular they are}. Try to do the best you can on this one.)  
  
Special Strengths: (Include at least one special thing about your character. Be sure to fully describe it and how it helps your character. Be it a move that increases your characters strength or an ability that grants your character a way to duplicate his or herself. A maximum of 5 special Strengths are allowed.)  
  
Fight Style: (The prefered style the character uses. If they have a unique style, describe it. Also add whether or not the character likes to use energy attacks.)  
  
Powers: (Inlcud at least 2 and a max of 10. This is only energy attacks, attacks that require the character to charge a certain length of time in order to use the attack. If your character is a weapon's user dont include the weapon's moves here.)  
  
Weapons: (If none, put none. Note a maximum of 3 weapons are allowed. Otherwise include the various weapons the character uses. Please note that large caliber weapons {Bazookas, chain guns, mechs, etc.} are not allowed. However, small pistols or arm mounted weapons are allowed. Blades, staves, axes and other blunt weapons are encouraged. Please include the weapons full description, from color to size to weight. Be as specific as possible)  
  
Weapons [Moves]: (If the weapons the characer carries allow the character to perform special moves or techniques list them here. Also remember to describe the way the character executes the technique, basically describe the attack in detail. If the character carries no weapons, say none.)  
  
Reasons for participating: (Simple enough, include the reasons the character decided to participate in the tournament. Also include here the gift they will ask for if they win. [The prize for winning the tournament if that the winner will be allowed to ask for one thing and be granted it no matter what it is. Please try to be resonable with this, don't say something stupid like "(Insert Character Name Here) wants to have a million goats delivered to a chinese monkey named Herb." Also don't have your character ask for something like world domination or something. Ask for something specific, like money or a sacred necklace or something.] I will change what your character asks for if it is too outrageous.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, fill that out (Have fun with it! This is your character after all!) and send it to me via e-mail. Anyone can enter up to a max of 3 characters (why not make them a trio like the Powerpuff Girls!?). Also note that any completely cheap powers like, for example, "(Insert Character Name Here) has the ability to freeze time and kill his/her opponent within two seconds." Will not be allowed and removed from your character's move list. So be reasonable. We want fair fights here people.  
  
Oh and just so you know, I will be entering a character or two of my own. But they may or may not win. I will be using my own scientific method of determining the winner for each fight. Meaning, i won't pick the winner. So don't get mad at me if your character gets whipped.  
  
Well that is about all there is to this business. I will give everyone about a week to e-mail me. When the tournament is about to begin I will make a chapter containing a roster of every character in the tournament and a bracket of who will be fighting who and when (I'm hoping for AT LEAST 10 characters, I will make up some of my own if I don't get enough characters from all of you). Note, that if the tournament has begun, and you havent entered any characters yet, you may still enter. If the first Elimination Round has not been completed that is. When Elimination Roun 2 starts, no further additions will be allowed. 


End file.
